Pieces Of You
by thewretchedchild
Summary: In tragedy, a new beginning. Liason. R
1. Default Chapter

Okay- so this is set right after Micheal dies. When Jason is in the back yard and he's remembering the conversation he had with Micheal about heaven. For simplicities sake, Micheal really is dead, and Cameron doesn't exist. I don't hate kids, really, but I have a hard time writing them, and I'm bored with the Jason as a rabid kid needer plotline they've had going for years.

Sorry- I'm pulling us out of the somber mood I want to strike.

Disclaimer: Not mine. Should be, but it isn't.

**Pieces Of You**

The snow fell around him, and he tried to believe it was Micheal, sending him a sign. He tried to breath, tried to feel the cold he knew must be seeping into his bones, but nothing can break through the pain.

His son.

Maybe not in fact, but in spirit, always. A son in his heart. He reached his hands out so the snow would fall on his skin, and tried to believe Micheal was some place better. That he would be happy forever. But it sounded, even in his mind, like trite platitudes.

He turned and faced the house. He could think of nothing he wanted less then to walk back in. He couldn't face Carly or Sam.

"Jason." He turned and saw Elizabeth, head peaking into the back yard. "Hi." Her voice was whisper soft.

"Elizabeth."

Her eyes widened at the barely contained note of hysteria in his voice, and her heart ached at the sight of him, hovering at the edge. "I brought you something." She waved him over. He cast a glance though the French doors to the living room and followed her around the side of the house to the driveway. Sitting there was his motorcycle. "I had Max bring it over. I…" She paused, "I thought you might want it."

Jason felt some tiny, infinitesimal fraction of the weight on his shoulders ease at this act of kindness. "Thank you."

She shrugged. "I couldn't think of anything else. Go." She smiled, a brief shadow of a smile, as she watched him swing himself onto the bike a ride away.

Almost immediately the back door opened and Sam came running out. "Jason! Wait!" It was a futile thing to do, his bike already disappearing. She turned and stared at Liz. "What did you do that for? He shouldn't be alone."

"Jason likes to be alone." Elizabeth looked at Sam. Her eyes were cold and assessing. She hated this woman. She had tried not to. It was weird, because she liked Sam alright, but at the same time, she just hated her.

"But what if he needs me?" Sam asked rhetorically, worried.

"He wont." Elizabeth ignored the other woman's flinch.

"What is your problem?" Sam demanded.

"I don't have a problem, Sam. You do."

"What? What could possibly be my problem?" Sam was taken aback by the person in front of her. Liz had always seemed like such a passive, nice sort, not this aggressive bitch.

Lizzy Lizzy, Elizabeth cautioned herself. To no avail. "See, your problem is this. You're about to realize that you need Jason a hell of a lot more that he needs you. You'll leave him when you get that."

"And I suppose you'll be there to pick up the pieces?" Sam said sarcastically.

"No." Liz laughed shortly. "You don't get it. There wont be any pieces. He's not going to fall apart over you."

"You bitch." Sam couldn't believe how badly she had misjudged. "He's not cold. You don't get him at all if you think he doesn't need people."

Liz smiled. "I didn't say that. I said he doesn't need you." She walked off.

Sam cursed under her breath, walking back into the house. That stupid twit, what did she know. Walking in and telling her that Jason didn't really love her. That she would leave him.

"What is it? Where is Jason?" Carly asked, looking up from the picture of Micheal she held in her hands, her face aged and twisted.

"He's gone. Elizabeth Webber sent him off of his bike like it was the answer to everything." Sam said bitterly, sitting beside Carly on the couch.

"Oh." Carly looked back at the picture, stroking the glass. "That's probably good."

"But what if he needs-" Sam cut herself off.

"You?" Carly finished the sentence, looking up again.

Sam flushed. "He might. Whatever Elizabeth says, Jason loves me, and he might want me when he gets where ever he's going."

"Maybe." Carly said, noncommittal. Interest sparked in her eyes. "Little Miss Muffet show her claws then, did she?"

Sam nodded, surprised. She knew Liz was widely regarded as an angel in Port Charles. Hell, she had thought it herself.

"Well…" Carly said, interest gone, staring back down at the image of her lost son, her voice trailing off, "…good for her."

Tears burned in Sam's eyes, and she excused herself, grabbed her purse and left.

TBC

Review or else…


	2. Chapter Two

Hello- As short update, as mine are apt to be. For the record, the GH world is just about the same, except the for plot purposes, (as you'll see) Cameron is unhelpful, and thus non-existent. I don't hate babies, I swear. Alright, as always the price of enjoying my stories are lavish reviews, don't let me down!

Disclaimer: chapter one.

**Chapter Two**

Sonny placed his hand upon the door. On the other side was the rest of his life. A new set of numbers. Two children in life, four in eternity. He rested his head on the door and wondered if he had faith in a God who seemed so uncaring.

Jason watched the man who had given him so much. This new life when he needed it most. Another person who had loved what he had loved. He wondered if he had the strength to add to his burdens. Sonny and Carly. They depended on him, and he depended on them. The three of them were a triangle that gave each point stability.

Carly stood in the church, and felt no urge to pray. She wasn't here to offer up her son to heaven, to say goodbye. She was there to confirm to herself that no matter the appearance of death, Micheal was still her son and always would be. She had no intention of letting him go. No matter that Bobbie said such an attitude was unhealthy. She would never say goodbye to her fist born son.

Sonny turned, feeling the presence of another behind him. He took in the sight of Jason and knew that he was going to lose him too. Not forever, but for now. "How will I tell Carly?"

Jason shrugged helplessly. "I don't know. I could never say goodbye to her so she would hear it. She thinks exactly as she likes no matter what."

Sonny smiled humorlessly at this apt description of his wife. "Are you staying for the service?"

"No. I never understood funerals anyway. It doesn't make it better. It doesn't make the person less dead."

Sonny flinched. "No. It's for the living. To say farewell. It's almost wrong to have this funeral though. No one who counts plans to let him go." He said think of Jason and Carly, and himself. "I'm going because I have to believe that Micheal is safe in Heaven. That Lily is watching for him. That Lila is laughing with him. If I can keep that in my head, I can almost breath. I can be a father to Morgan."

Jason walked forward and hugged him, hard. "Thank you for loving him."

"Thank you for giving me my son." Sonny choked out, before ripping himself out of the embrace. He had to get through this service, for Carly, and he couldn't do it if he broke.

Jason watched Sonny walk through the doors before turning and walking out of the church foyer. Outside the church he saw Elizabeth, sitting on a bench in the graveyard. He walked over and sat beside her.

"Are you leaving?" She asked.

"Yes."

"Where will you go?"

"Nowhere."

She smiled.

"That's what I figured."

They sat, silent.

"Can I come?"

"If you like." He noticed suddenly that she wasn't dressed for church, but in sturdy jeans, with a tank, and the leather jacket he had given her so long ago. A backpack rested against the bench.

She followed his gaze and shrugged. "I took a shot."

He smiled, for the first time since he had seen the picture. "I'm glad."

Sam walked up the sidewalk to the church, but stopped as a motorcycle came out of the parking lot. She cursed with frustration when she saw that it was Jason, with Elizabeth, disappearing again.

**TBC**

REVIEW….


	3. Chapter Three

I know you will all hate me for this chapter, but it simply couldn't be any longer. I'll try to speed along the next one. Don't forget to review, cause then I'll be crushed and unable to write. Heh heh.

Chapter Three 

It was hours later into nowhere when they stopped. Even though every muscle she had was aching, Elizabeth couldn't help but regret having to let Jason go. Holding him on the bike ride had given her comfort. The illusion that she was offering _him_ comfort. She wanted so badly to be able to give him something, to be able to do something to ease his pain.

It was a ridiculous wish. Nothing could help him.

Jason watched the road ahead, the streaks of white disappearing beneath them, the rush of tree beside them, and thrust of air against his face. He was aware of exactly two things. That same road, and the hands clasped across his chest. In some part of his mind, he acknowledged his surprise at the turn of events. After she had walked from his apartment, he had given up hope of ever having her there again.

In some small way, her presence warded against the crushing weight in his chest, made it easier to breath.

He caught the passing of a sign, promising shelter in the next town, and when the exit came, he took it.

They pulled up to the Motel 6, the bike dwindling to silence, the engine turned off. Elizabeth slid off and stretched, her muscles stiff from hours of unaccustomed riding. She watched as Jason walked into the office. He seemed to be arguing with the clerk.

Jason paid for the room, the only one he could get. He wondered incredulously what about this small, useless town was so attractive, that only one room was available. He took the key in a chilly silence.

She quirked an eyebrow at him as he returned, able to tell he was displeased.

"All they had was a double bed." He explained.

She shrugged. "We're adults. I trust you."

The subject was dropped.

They grabbed their packs, and Jason opened the door, handing her the second key.

"Why don't you get the first shower?" She offered.

And then time stuttered and when it started again the kiss was already long.

Jason broke away. "We shouldn't do this."

"Why?" her eyes were filled with desire, and she swayed toward him.

"Because this isn't about us." His voice was reluctant.

"I know." Her mind cleared by a small measure.

"But that's why. It isn't fair to you."

She smiled. "What's unfair? No one's lying. We both know what's really going on."

The past rushed at him as he recognized his own words. He remembered what had happened next. How she had told his she wanted their first time to be special, sending him away. That was the right thing to do. He knew it. "We shouldn't." The words sounded as if they were being ripped from him.

She leaned in and gave him a gentle kiss. Then she just stood and looked at him, and the tension in the room continued to skyrocket.

She broke the silence, with his words, again. "You can always change your mind... again."

The waves of grief threatened to drown him, and he stared down at the pixie woman who had somehow always danced just out of reach. All he had to do was stretch out his hand.

Then his fingers were in her hair and his mouth was against hers and his exhale was her next breath. It tasted of coffee and mountain air. His body formed a new contour in hers and their touch had an edge of desperation as they tumbled down to the sheets. 

**TBC**


	4. Chapter 4

Okay- so you all will hate me for this sort thing here- but what else is new. I wasn't sure where to go with this story and I've gotten so busy that I don't have time to sit and stare at the walls and figure it out, as my brain apparently wishes me to do but clearly is wasn't done. 

I've left the door open- so if I do get inspired- who knows?

Anyway- thanks to everyone who reviewed. It definitely keeps you going because you don't want to disappoint people.

I left some notes at the end of the story for you all, and again, I'm sorry to finish it like this

Chapter Four 

She was surrounded by him. The scents and texture and the aura of pain. In the sea of his desire. She pushed him away so she could rip his shirt over his head, unable to stand the barrier. He simply ripped the buttons of hers apart. They struggled to remove her bra, since neither could bear to separate long enough to do it properly. Finally Jason dug out his pocketknife and simply cut the fabric.

The air rushed out of him in a hiss at the sight of her breast, small and lush. He took the left nipple into his mouth, swirling it with his tongue. Elizabeth back arched and she moaned, unable to believe that she was finally in his arms.

The years between them exploded. Seconds were minutes were hours were nothing were everything. When it was over they remained frozen in the moment of completion.

Neither could bear to forfeit the moment to a world that was tangible.

"I love you." She spoke the words like a prayer.

His eyes were wide when they met hers. For a moment, surprise edged out the pain. "I-"

"I didn't say it for an answer. I just want you to know. When you come out he other side- you can know that I love you."

He kissed her lips softly. "I'm not going anywhere."

She kissed him back. "You're already gone."

When morning came she listened to the sound of his bike start and fade into the distance.

And when she fell asleep again she dreamt he returned: whole again.

Ready to love her.

The End 

Credits:

Thanks to Shelly for your kind words… Even though I don't go on with this- I can tell you for sure he doesn't regret it later. )

Kim- you have come and reviewed all my stories, and I love it when I see them. I always panic if you haven't popped up in awhi;e (oh no- I better step up my game).

So thank you!

Rita- I have to repost some of the 3rd chapter 'cause I want back and damned if I know when they kissed. Oops.

Thanks for paying enough attention to point that out to me. D

Tabby- You are a total Liason fan. The time you spend connecting with people and leaving us long encouraging reviews is heroic. Thanks for always including me in your enthusiasms.

Melanie- thanks for taking the time to review some of these chapters not once but twice!

It means a lot coming from someone whose stories I have always loved.

Underscored- you are someone else that I check for every time I put up a new story. Thanks for taking the time to review every chapter of this and to urge me along in general.

I know it's a cliché- but it means a lot to me.

Luv2rit- I have to say that I loved getting a "please continue" from you- after I've left so many begging you for more.

Makes me all fuzzy.

Liasonfan1—Thank you SO much for taking the time to put in something specific that you loved. Twice! It makes the review so meaningful to me! I hope there was something in this chapter that did it for you.

Mssnay- I'm sorry this didn't have a "hot crazy smut" scene—I chickened out. I might put one over at adult fan fiction—and I'll be sure and let you know if I do. ; ) It's great to get reviews from someone with two very original stories… Hey – speaking of updating…

Julie—Crazy disappearing girl. You keep sending me that AMAZING story to read and then… silence… Do you know what it's doing to me? DO YOU?

Well- I'm glad you came out of hiding to say nice things to me. ) I better get another chunk from you soon- you hear me?

PlumCrazyRangerBabe- I agree that ther is something very wrong with GH these days. Everything they do is – well – OFF somehow. Thanks for telling me what you though tof the story.

AnniGH4ever—Hope I answered some of your questions! Thank you!


End file.
